


When We Talk About Everything

by Fleeting_Eternity



Category: Naruto
Genre: Cute, Discussion, Fluff, M/M, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 10:16:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18247796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fleeting_Eternity/pseuds/Fleeting_Eternity
Summary: Obito and Deidara are up talking and Obito asks him something that's been on his mind.





	When We Talk About Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Obito is 35  
> Deidara is 23

“You think I'm getting better?” Obito asks, drying up the rest of the dishes from their dinner and setting them on the counter to be used again tomorrow.

 

“Compared to to the first time you ever cooked for me. At least it didn't taste like charcoal. You are improving, hm.” Deidara replies, reaching into the cupboard to put a few mugs away.

 

“At least our apartment is still in one piece.” Deidara says jokingly.

 

“I feel like I'm the one who should be saying that to you Dei..” Obito chuckles.

“After that one time--”

 

Deidara turns his head quickly, giving Obito a glare.

“It was one time! hm. And it was great.”

 

“Great enough to put a whole through our ceiling” Obito say's as he looks up.

“Our neighbors were not happy..”

 

Deidara scoffs.

“They just couldn't appreciate true art..hm”

 

Obito chuckles.

“Are you going to go on about how life is fleeting..again?”

 

“tch..you married me, you should expect this by now” Deidara say's, dimming down the lights in their kitchen, walking down the corridor to their bedroom continuing to ramble on about his philosophy and take on art and how nobody could ever appreciate it.

 

Obito follows him, unable to control his laughter.

 

“Something funny Obito, hm?” Deidara asks, offended.

 

“Want me to blow you up, hm?” Deidara asks.

 

“No, but if you don't mind..I'd love to blow up inside you.” Obito smirks, Deidara responds by tossing a pillow at his face.

 

“When the hell did you become such a pervert, hm.” Deidara crosses his arms over his chest.

 

“You sound so offended Dei, you're normally the flirtatious one out of the two of us.” Obito say's, placing both their futons out onto the tatami floors.

 

Deidara saunters over to Obito, practically slamming him against the doors to their balcony, until his back is flush against it, firmly pressing his lips to his, giving his lower lip a soft bite.

 

“I still am, yeah..” Deidara responds, licking his lips with a big smirk.

 

The blond pushes away from the Uchiha and plops down with his back against the door, Obito slides down with a thump, sitting next to Deidara.

 

The two of them sit in silence for a little while listening to the soft sounds of crickets chirping in the night and the humming of their box fan keeping their room cool and circulated.

 

Obito lets out a deep sigh, Deidara glances at him.

“You're thinking, hm.” Deidara say's.

 

“How do you know?” Obito say's, surprised.

 

Deidara smiles, keeping his eyes fixated on him.

“I've known you for four years Obito. Are you honestly that surprised that I know you so well?”

 

Obito leans his head back, brushing his head against the glass.

 

“I can't believe its been that long...wow..” Obito say's almost reliving every moment in his life leading up to know. Like watching a movie replay in his head.

 

He laughs a little bit.

“Four years ago we were both in the Akatsuki...can you believe that?” Obito ask, looking to Deidara.

 

“Yeah, back then you were just moron..hm. An annoying one at that.” Deidara smirks, resting his chin on his hand.

 

“Ouch. Come on you loved Tobi..” Obito pouts his lip.

 

“I loathed your very existence from the very start.”

 

“And yet..you agreed to marry me.”

Obito say's pointing at both their hands with their wedding bands.

 

“Is there a return policy?”

 

Obito pretends to become extremely exasperated. “No chance! There is no return policy!!” Obito shrieks, reaching over to wrap his hands around Deidara's waist.

 

“Obito! Hush! Could you be any louder?” Deidara scolds him.

 

“Buttt Senpai..!!!” Obito say's in Tobi's loud obnoxious voice.

 

It sends chills down Deidara's spine, and a smile takes it form. He remembers hating it when Tobi would call him that, but it grew on him after they were partners for a while. Once in a while Obito would bring Tobi back just for old time. Even if Deidara wouldn't admit it, sometimes he missed the masked man.

 

He did fall in love with Tobi first.

Before he ever knew Obito existed.

 

“I remember when you told me you loved me..” Obito say's.

 

Deidara nods.

“Yeah..”

 

“I honestly never expected it from you.. I still feel bad to this day for the way I acted..I was so in denial..I even tried to excuse some of my own feelings as well. I was an idiot.” Obito admits, twiddling his thumbs, hugging his legs to his chest.

 

“Clearly.” Say's Deidara.

 

Obito almost looks offended but he didn't think he had the right to be. He was a huge asshole back then. He remembers everything like it just happened, so vividly.

 

“You were so mad at me..we got into such a huge fight.” Obito laughs, trying to make light of their conversations. It happened almost 5 years ago..isn't it 5 years your aloud to look back and laugh at a terrible situation.

 

Deidara smirks.

“It got better. We did something...good..”

 

“It wasn't the best setting though, for our first time.”

 

“You know I love spontaneous things. It was just in the heat of the moment. It was enough for me, hm.”

 

Obito grins.

“That's my Deidara Senpai..always about fleeting moments..”

 

Deidara leans into Obito, resting his head against his neck, gently nuzzling him. Obito traces his fingers around the blonds slender body.

 

“How the hell did we even get here..? honestly both of us should have died.” Deidara points out.

 

“We either got a lot of luck on our side..or a lot of people that care..” Obito replies.

 

“You do. Not so much myself, hm.”

 

“Don't be like that Deidara. They like you now a lot more than previously over the years. I think its because you matured..”

 

Deidara gazes up at him.

“You think so?”

 

“Maybe being with a 35 year old man helped you abit.” Obito smirks.

 

“You may be 35 but sometimes you still act like a 16 year old..” Deidara say's

 

Obito pokes his side, tickling him.

 

“Hey..stop..!!” Deidara shouts, trying to withhold his laughter.

 

“Maybe try being a little more nicer.” Obito lets go.

 

Deidara pokes out his tongue.

“Bite me.”

 

“Don't tempt me I just might..” Obito makes biting noise with his teeth.

 

“kinky bastard, hm.” Deidara chuckles.

 

“Oh but that's why you like me.”

 

“Just one of a few reasons..” Deidara say's.

 

They both sit in silence again, Deidara presses himself as close as he can into Obito, but it still never felt like it was enough.

 

Obito and Deidara grew closer over the years, becoming husbands..they felt it brought them even closer. Deidara..to Obito's surprise..when he said yes he practically fell over..he knows Deidara is a very restless person and very spontaneous so he never thought he'd want to settle.

 

He had loved and lost. And when he found Deidara it restored a piece of him that he had lost long ago. He never wanted to let him go.

 

He wanted him to be his, and his alone.

His love that he once had for rin, didn't compare to his love for Deidara.

 

It was strong, and it was real.

And he returned his feelings.

 

Deidara didn't even need to say it.

He just felt it. In his touch, his kiss..

 

Sometimes Obito wondered...if maybe..

 

No..definitely not.

But how would he ever know.

 

Obito squeezes Deidara's waist, taking in a heavy breath, his chest rising and falling.

“Deidara..” Obito say's in a hush.

 

“Hm..?” Deidara hums.

 

“Lets have a baby...” Obito say's, once it escaped from his lips he almost wanted to hit himself. Would Deidara laugh..at him? It was so random..and they haven't really per say talked about it..but its been on Obito's mind for a little while.

 

Deidara and him have been going to the park very frequently and seeing all the kids playing..it tugged on Obito's heart strings.

 

He also knows he's not getting any younger.

He wanted to have a baby with the man he loves.

 

Regardless if they are adopted or biological..

That would be up to the two of them.

 

Deidara was silent for a while and Obito couldn't read his expression because of the position they were in. Deidara sits up and Obito practically jumps, sitting up straight. There eyes were fixated on one another.

 

Obito thought he was gonna throw up. He took a hard gulp.

 

“Okay. Lets do it.” Deidara say's.

 

Obito thought he was was gonna die, it felt like his heart jumped out of his chest and jumped right back in. He gasped.

 

“W-wait really?!”

 

“Did I stutter, hm?” Deidara raises an eyebrow.

 

“I-I'm sorry I just didn't expect...”

Deidara grabs both his hands.

 

“I kind of knew this was coming. You've been playing with the kids a lot around the village. I see how you interact with them. And you've brought it up briefly..wondering what it would be like to be a parent. You're very predictable, hm.”

 

Obito laughs nervously.

“I guess I am...”

 

“So..what do you..?” Obito asks.

 

“It got me thinking...it wouldn't be so bad..to have a baby with you.. I think you'd make a pretty good parent.” Deidara admits.

 

“I never had my parents growing up..but I did have my grandma..I want our child to grow up with parents. I want them to have a good life...and I believe we can give them that Dei..” Obito blushes at the thought, its been on his mind a lot more as of late.

 

Deidara and him walking hand in hand with their child, guiding them through life.

 

The both of them look at each other and smile.

 

“How should we do it..? we have two options.”

 

“I want half you and half of me..it'll be a piece of both of us..” Obito say's and Deidara nods.

 

“Then that's what we will do, hm.” Deidara squeezes Obito's hand.

 


End file.
